


Symphonies

by theeventualwinner



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeventualwinner/pseuds/theeventualwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros lies forsaken in the dungeons of Angband, abandoned by his brothers and kin. But the enemy's game is just beginning. <br/>Definitely on the Mature side of Teen; violence and hints of non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonies

Screams tear from him, thick and raw and vital  
Blood froths on his lips  
Drips scarlet rivulets from a bruise-mottled jaw  
Patchwork greens and livid purples  
Bloom and wilt, crisis roses of flesh

Scars cleave through pearlescent skin  
Snarls of butchery twine   
With filigree lines, calculated dissection  
Gutting hooks and stilettos weave  
In dread harmony

He lies curled in the shadow  
Foetal comfort of waning warmth, a flickering heartbeat  
Rusted iron flakes; sharp, splintered   
Sickly at his wrists, a failing cage to fetter  
Some breaking thing

The furnace glowers  
Molten ashes vermilion   
Iron hammers blinding white against the gloom  
They drag him, crucify him  
Into the breastbone brand 

Some craven insignia  
Warped, abhorrent  
Blistered into him, flesh re-forged  
Stamped property; a beast, a toy  
Indelible, it punches through him

Rough hands twist through russet hair  
Bestial crouch, head forced vertical   
A ragged gasp, whimpers, pleas   
The visceral pleurae constrict  
Take me, break me, remake me

(I don’t care anymore)

Drums of steel and ichor pound  
Vertebrae shudder as he sobs  
Forsaken by kin, yet bound by oath  
Sworn to endure a thousand times over  
The unendurable

The lieutenant sneers angelic as tendons snap  
As chitin scrapes, muscles twist and rupture  
Bones splinter under iron boots  
Screams tear from him, thick and raw and vital  
In eternal symphony


End file.
